Anime
La palabra anime (アニメ?) fue tomada en Japón para nombrar a un estilo de animación, surgido en ese país. Es el término que identifica a la animación de procedencia japonesa. Su origen es discutido, se cree que el término anime proviene de la abreviación de la transcripción japonesa de la palabra inglesa "animation" (アニメーション animēshon). De ahí que se abrevie a "anime". Por otra parte se cree que es una palabra de origen francés. El anime es un medio de gran expansión en Japón, siendo al mismo tiempo un producto de entretenimiento comercial y cultural, lo que ha ocasionado un fenómeno cultural en masas populares y una forma de arte tecnológico.1 Es potencialmente dirigido a todos los públicos, desde niños, adolescentes, adultos, hasta especializaciones de clasificación esencialmente tomada de la existente para el "manga" (historieta japonesa), con clases base diseñadas para especificaciones socio-demográficos tales como empleados, amas de casa, estudiantes, etc. Por lo tanto, pueden hacer frente a los sujetos, temas y géneros tan diversos como el amor, aventura, ciencia ficción, cuentos infantiles, literatura, deportes, fantasía, erotismo y muchos otros.2 El anime tradicionalmente es dibujado a mano, pero actualmente se ha vuelto común la animación en computadora. Sus guiones incluyen gran parte de los géneros de ficción y son transmitidos a través de medios cinematográficos (transmisión por televisión, distribución en formatos de video doméstico y películas con audio).requerida La relación del anime japonés con el manga es estrecha, pues históricamente una gran cantidad de series y trabajos de anime se basan en historias de manga populares. Además, también guarda estrecha relación con las novelas visuales. Entre los rasgos características de los personajes de anime encontramos el tamaño de los ojos, sus finas narices y bocas, su muy particular cabello y su cuerpos así como la expresividad de los personajes y el hecho de tener un actitud definida que los hace casi reales a otro contexto.requerida. Índice ocultar 1 Etimología 2 Características del anime 2.1 Trama 2.1.1 Romanticismo 2.1.2 Realismo 2.1.3 Humanidad, naturaleza y tecnología 2.2 Referencias culturales 2.2.1 Bushidō 2.2.2 Senpai-Kohai 2.2.3 El sentido del deber 2.3 Diseño de animación 2.3.1 Animación limitada 2.3.2 Guion y storyboard 2.3.3 Dilatación temporal 2.3.4 Diseño de personajes 2.3.5 Audio 2.3.6 Cameos en el anime 3 Directores reconocidos 3.1 El estudio Ghibli 3.2 Mamoru Oshii 3.3 Katsuhiro Ōtomo 3.4 Hayao Miyazaki 4 La industria del anime 4.1 Producción 4.2 Compañías de anime 5 Formatos 5.1 Series de televisión 5.2 OVA 5.3 Películas 5.4 Especiales de televisión 5.5 ONA 6 Géneros 6.1 Géneros demográficos 6.2 Géneros temáticos 7 Distribución del anime fuera de Japón 7.1 Asia 7.2 Europa 7.2.1 España 7.3 América 7.3.1 Estados Unidos y Canadá 7.3.2 América Latina 7.4 Australia y Nueva Zelanda 7.5 África 7.6 Censura y polémicas 8 Impacto cultural 8.1 Subcultura otaku 9 Véase también 10 Referencias 11 Bibliografía 12 Enlaces externos Etimologíaeditar La ideología más fuerte es que el término anime proviene de la abreviación de la transcripción japonesa de la palabra inglesa "animation" (アニメーション animēshon?). De ahí que se abrevie a "anime".3 Internacionalmente, el anime llevó una vez el nombre popular "Japanimation", pero este término ha caído en desuso. Los fanáticos pronunciaban la palabra preferiblemente como abreviación de la frase "Japanese Animation" ('animación japonesa' en español). Vio su mayor uso durante las décadas de 1970 y 1980,requerida que generalmente comprende la primera y segunda oleada de anime fandom. El término sobrevivió al menos hasta principios de los años 1990, pero pareció desaparecer justo antes del resurgir del anime a mediados de los 1990requerida. En Estados Unidos también se definió anime como cartoon japanese, que significa dibujos animados japoneses; pero no generó gran impacto y su utilización fue mínima. En general, el término "Japanimation" ahora sólo aparece en contextos nostálgicos en el mundo occidental, sin embargo el término es muy utilizado en Japón para distinguir las animaciones hechas allí (Japanimation) de las animaciones en general (Anime, en Japón).4 Características del animeeditar Trama Dentro de las características notables en el género, se destaca el desarrollo de tramas complejas a lo largo de un cierto número de episodios. Gran parte del anime está estructurado en series de televisión con números de episodios definidos en los cuales se trata una trama específica que puede implicar el trabajo de conceptos complejos.5 En la década de 1970, el anime empieza a tomar un rumbo diferente dentro del mundo de la animación. Mientras que las producciones occidentales se caracterizaban por estar dirigidas hacia un público infantil,6 7 el anime trataba temas más complejos como el existencialismo y a veces utilizaba un lenguaje más maduro, algunas escenas de violencia y sexuales.8 9 Varias veces los objetivos demográficos a menudo afectan a los contextos ideológicos de la obra: por ejemplo en el shōnen, en las series de acción, se toman momentos que pasan en la adolescencia como la amistad, el compañerismo, las peleas, las aventuras, el sacrificio por el amor. En el seinen que también es para un público adulto se toman temas más maduros como políticos, sexuales, o científicos (que, a excepción del kodomo, también pueden ser parte de otros géneros demográficos, solo que se ven con más profundidad en éste). También se tiene que tomar en cuenta, que cuando una serie de manga tiene mucho éxito, es común adaptarlo al anime,10 por lo que toma elementos de éste. Romanticismo Toma elementos de la fantasía y lo sobrenatural.8 También se toma en cuenta las relaciones que tienen los personajes, como amigos o familiares. La mayor parte de las series de anime pueden tener algo emocional y connotaciones ideológicas. Las imágenes pueden crear un fondo adecuado para la transferencia de sus pensamientos emocionales.5 En las series destinadas a un público femenino se le toma más importancia a los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque no es ajeno también a las series destinadas a un público masculino, en donde comúnmente los personajes están desesperados por una persona en especial (algo que puede ser tanto como drama y comedia romántica), el mejor ejemplo en cuánto a la expresión de sentimientos es la serie Candy Candy. Y también el sacrificio de amor que hace una persona por su pareja, un concepto que se maneja en las series de acción, cuando un personaje femenino trata de ser rescatada de los oponentes, ocurre el duelo entre el personaje principal y su enemigo (se refleja por ejemplo en la serie InuYasha). También hay varios géneros románticos, en donde se pueden dar de diferente forma como lo toma la serie Onegai Teacher, que trata de un amor imposible entre una profesora(que además es una extraterrestre) y uno de sus alumnos. Realismoeditar Aunque es más predominante la fantasía sobre los sucesos reales, algunas series han tenido influencia del movimiento del realismo, incluso se han adaptado obras literarias al anime.11 Las historias contadas a través de este medio pueden ser producidas mediante la combinación de variados géneros cinematográficos, como tales hay una gran cantidad de temas, pueden describir acontecimientos históricos, como los citados después. Algo que sí se tiene que tomar en cuenta es que en el anime se reflejan la cultura y las tradiciones japonesas.12 Las ideas populares de los personajes son: la persistencia, la falta de voluntad de entrega de personas muy poderosas o circunstancias a las que enfrentarse en la vida. También hay series con drama histórico, que narran diferentes sucesos de Japón, como Rurouni Kenshin (también conocida como Samurai X), o también de Europa como la película Steamboy, en donde parte de los personajes son ficticios, pero otros pueden ser parte de la historia. Algo que también se toma en cuenta es la política, que inclusive los primeros largometrajes de anime eran publicidad de la guerra, en donde también el género mecha, con ejemplos como Super Dimensional Fortress Macross o Mobile Suit Gundam , han sido parte de un dominio de diferentes lugares e ideologías dentro de las series, también se ven los abusos que se cometen en la autoridad (que se hace presente en los personajes contrarios). Otro elemento muy distinguido es el existencialismo, en donde los personajes tratan de analizar su historia, y los diferentes sucesos por los que han pasado, puede verse de manera muy profunda en Ghost in the Shell. También puede tratar de desastres, por ejemplo Tokyo Magnitude 8.0. Humanidad, naturaleza y tecnología Lo que se ha dicho acerca de la tradición sintoísta también es útil para ilustrar la forma en que el complejo debate sobre la relación entre la naturaleza y la tecnología ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo importante en la sociedad japonesa (aunque también en el mundo entero), y esto se refleja en el anime. Por ejemplo, la película Taro Melocotón, el guerrero divino de los mares, muestra una relación entre el medio ambiente, al ser representado por animales en una isla, y la tecnología, al ser parte de propaganda de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en donde también el gran desarrollo de la tecnología ha sido parte de la posguerra.8 También dentro de los géneros de la ciencia ficción están el mecha (robots gigantes), en donde se puede explicar como la tecnología en vez de ser un desarrollo positivo, comienza a ser una gran fuente de devastación, paradójicamente el daño ocasionado es recuperado por la misma tecnología. Otro concepto es el Cyberpunk, en donde la película Akira se le considera una pionera. También en la serie Sakura Cardcaptor, el concepto de humanidad es mezclado con tecnología, y la humanidad se le toma menos importancia, generalmente van acompañadas con temas de existencialismo. En otro sentido, el hombre-tecnología, en particular, es también la cara a través de la cual en el anime toma una transposición de la modernidad y, en última instancia, lo que dio lugar a una inseparable combinación entre lo viejo y lo nuevo.13 Referencias culturaleseditar Véase también: Cultura de Japón Kunisada II: El Dragón en 1860, La impresión representa a Buda montado en la parte de atrás de un gigantesco dragón de mar. Este género narrativo es una mezcla principalmente de las culturas japonesa y occidental. Del género occidental rescata algunos arquetipos de personajes, presentación en capítulos de misma duración y técnicas de animación entre otras cosas. A esto le añade conceptos tradicionales japoneses como el énfasis en la vida cotidiana y el estilo tradicional de dibujo japonés modernizado. Además se pueden presentar otros tipos de mitologías, como la griega, china, escandinava (si se tomaran ejemplos estarían las series de Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball y Matantei Loki respectivamente). Bushidōeditar Artículo principal: Bushidō Otro factor que conduce el anime son las tradiciones, las anécdotas y situaciones que, sin duda, son la ética marcial que es básicamente debido a la complejidad de código de conducta que consiste en el bushidō, la vía de los nobles guerreros.14 Las historias en el anime, en particular, tienden a combinar los aspectos de bujutsu (武術?) y el budō (武道?) que proporcionan el derecho capaz de demostrar la lucha, sino también para representar el camino de la moral y de educación protagonista.15 En algunas casos, el héroe también puede ser divinizado como en la mitología griega.16 Sin embargo, dado que el bushidō se connota por la presencia de cualidades de liderazgo moral, como la justicia, el sentido del deber, la lealtad, la compasión, el honor, la honestidad y la valentía, es bueno recordar que su origen cultural no sólo se presenta en él anime, que de alguna manera se centran en el combate, o directamente en el conflicto puesto en el Japón feudal, sino que también se presenta en la modernidad de Japón. El Bushidō, que es la moral de Japón , es el culto del espíritu absoluto, el desprecio de lo material. Su ideal no consiste sino en vivir y morir como "la flor del cerezo salvaje, que exhala su perfume con el sol matinal". 17 Senpai-Kohaieditar En el camino de los budōka hay una norma que no podrá comenzar sin un guía, ya sea de un padre o un maestro (先生 sensei?), poco importa, lo que indica la calle con su comportamiento. En la sociedad japonesa, por lo general es representado por el par senpai-kōhai (tutor-trabajador, veterano-aprendiz), donde el primero es "el que se inició por primera vez, y la segunda, que comenzó más tarde".18 Este informe, que implica el respeto y la devoción de kōhai hacia el senpai, pero también que son efectivamente en condiciones de asesorar y orientar en la vida, casi puede determinarse en cada contexto social, de la escuela al trabajo, de los deportes a la política, y también, se refleja en el anime, en donde muchas veces los personajes son enseñados por un maestro.19 El sentido del debereditar En el sentido del deber presentado en el anime por los japoneses, la verdadera fuerza está en no preocuparse por su propia felicidad personal con el fin de lograr los ideales y cumplir con un deber, es una búsqueda por tratar de buscar un camino interno.16 Las visitas tienen el deber de pagar una deuda, que puede ser contra el rey, los padres, los antepasados y aun en contra de su nombre, pero en las historias de muchas personas llegan a estar en contra de todo el mundo, el respeto en el que el protagonista, a menudo más allá de sus sentimientos personales y el aislamiento que implica su inevitable diversidad, asume la responsabilidad por el sacrificio propio, que es inspirado por la historia militar de Japón.20 Sin embargo, la moral es un término que es donde el universo es considerado por japoneses amoral e indiferente.21 Diseño de animacióneditar Véase también: Animación Aunque el anime se considera separado de los dibujos animados, este utiliza muchas características aplicadas en las caricaturas como storyboard, actuación de voz, diseño de personajes, entre otras. El anime también tiende a tomar prestados elementos de muchos textos de manga en el fondo, y los paneles de diseños también. Por ejemplo, un opening puede emplear paneles a contar la historia, o para dramatizar una cuestión de efecto humorístico. La mayoría de las veces es la adaptación de manga en video - aunque también se adapta de una novela ligera o una novela visual - ; teniendo comúnmente menos detalles en sus trazos. Generalmente el anime se refiere al de dibujo de celdas, pero también se aplica a la animación creada por computadora,22 como por ejemplo Final Fantasy, aunque para este último suele haber denominaciones como CG (computer graphics). Animación limitadaeditar El anime es conocido por su animación, la cual es muy particular22 comparada con la que tienen los dibujos animados occidentales tales como los de Disney. Los estudios en los que se realiza anime han perfeccionado técnicas para utilizar la menor cantidad de cuadros de animación por segundo que sea posible (8 cuadros por segundo),23 tales como mover o repetir escenarios, imágenes de los personajes que se deslizan por la pantalla, y diálogos que impliquen animar únicamente las bocas mientras que el resto de la pantalla permanece estática. Otros argumentan que el mejor anime debe acentuar la dirección sofisticada sobre la animación actual (movimiento del personaje), proporcionando una ilusión de movimiento cuando en realidad no lo hay.22 Aunque en los últimos años todo ha mejorado debido al uso de tecnologías computacionales usándose software especializado en animación 2D o combinación 2D/3D. Los lugares representan la atmósfera de las escenas, también pueden haber series como en La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya, en donde los lugares pueden hacer referencias a diferentes localizaciones en la vida real.24 También hay simulación de ángulos de cámara, movimiento de cámara que juegan un importante rol en las escenas. Los directores tienen la discreción de determinar ángulos viables para escenas y fondos y también pueden escoger efectos de cámara como en la cinematografía. Guion y storyboardeditar Estilo de un modelo preliminar. Eligiendo una temática de la animación, se empieza la redacción del guion, en virtud de la cual el director, con la asistencia del director de producción, empieza a dar directivas al primer diseño de personajes, el director artístico puede realizar un primer esbozo de los personajes y ambientes. Con lo desarrollado se dirige hacia la creación de guiones, una especie de historieta que sirve de base para el seguimiento de todo el personal, proporciona detalles tales como el número de fotogramas de la escena, los efectos visuales y de los antecedentes necesarios, cámaras, los movimientos de cámara, la dinámica y la composición de las escenas (para la creación de veintiséis minutos de storyboards, normalmente, se requieren alrededor de tres semanas de trabajo). Una vez establecido, bajo la coordinación del director los storyboards, diseño de personajes, el diseño de mecanismos y fondos, se realizan dibujos preliminares, que van a formar el animatic,22 que es una versión filmada de storyboards necesaria para verificar los tiempos y el ritmo de las escenas, tanto con la incorporación del diálogo y la música que debe tener coherencia con las imágenes y sonidos.25 Dilatación temporaleditar Muchas de las técnicas descritas anteriormente de recuperación, son también funcionales en el momento crucial de dilatación del tiempo en el anime.26 Sobre lo que se basa el hecho de que la mentalidad y la espiritualidad japonesa no tiene mucho sentido hablar de tiempo en términos cronométricos objetivamente de la medida, ya que no tiene principio ni fin, podemos decir que lo que cuenta es la calidad de un momento, la intensidad con la que vivimos.27 Esta es la razón por la que en el anime se encuentran a menudo momentos antes de lo "eterno", en el que el tiempo coincide con la descripción del entusiasmo, de manera que en cuanto más se trata de la más intensa se extiende hasta el momento se presenten fuera de tiempo, en una imagen fija, o en una sartén (ténica de animación).28 Una desaceleración enfática, podría llevar una batalla, o una reunión de unos momentos a la última para más de un episodio, con un propósito que es evidente, no para ahorrar más la elaboración, sino más bien para aumentar la tensión y la implicación emocional, como en las tradiciones teatrales, como en el expresionista ruso Serguéi Eisenstein para hacer un tipo de cine americano y cine negro primero.26 Diseño de personajeseditar En el anime el diseño de personajes puede variar de ciertas maneras dependiendo de la época o los dibujantes. Cabe destacar que en el anime son usualmente influenciados más de un tipo de estilo de brocha más que la caligrafía de lápiz. Algunas características visibles son: Modelos comunes de ojos en el anime. Los ojos: comúnmente son muy grandes, ovalados, muy definidos y con colores llamativos como rojo, rosa, verde, morado, aparte de los normales como café y azul. Frecuentemente se nombra a Osamu Tezuka como quién introdujo los ojos grandes, ya que notaba la técnica de Disney de ojos grandes para dar más personalidad y expresiones faciales a Mickey Mouse y demás personajes. Tezuka usó esta técnica primeramente con Astroboy, manteniendo los demás personajes con ojos pequeños.requerida En producciones animadas se usa los ojos grandes para la acentuar personalidad; pero no en todas las producciones de animación hay ojos grandes como en las películas de Hayao Miyazaki; ni es exclusivo del anime japonés, producciones de animación occidental tiene también ojos grandes. El coloreado es para dar a los ojos profundidad. Generalmente una textura de luz de sombra, el tono de color y una sombra oscura son usados.29 30 Arquetipo de un personaje femenino. El cabello: hay de todas formas, tamaños y volúmenes, para personajes masculinos o femeninos. Además de una gran variedad de colores como los de los ojos, estos pueden tener diferentes formas de sombreado.31 32 El cuerpo: puede ser muy parecido a las proporciones del cuerpo humano,33 aunque de una manera muy escultural como en el moé. Al mantener las proporciones que el cuerpo humano, los personajes inevitablemente son demasiado grandes y altos, porque eso nunca se ven totalmente dentro de una escena, siempre es una proporción de 1/4 (cabeza y hombros), por la mitad (de la cintura hacia arriba), o deslizar una escena para mostar todo el personaje. Sólo aparecen completos en proporción chibi o super deformed donde los rasgos son pequeños y exagerados, aunque estos son para dar un toque de comedia a las series. La cara: la nariz y la boca son pequeños, la parte baja de la cara parece ser la de un pentágono. Una amplia variedad de expresiones faciales son usadas por caracteres para denotar estados de ánimo y pensamientos. El anime utiliza un conjunto diferente de las expresiones faciales en comparación con la animación occidental.34 Otros elementos estilísticos son comunes y a menudo en la comedia de anime personajes que están conmocionados o sorprendidos harán una "cara de culpa" en la que se expone una expresión extremadamente exageradarequerida. También hay que tomar en cuenta que las características de seres no humanos como animales, robots, monstruos y demonios35 varían dependiendo el contexto y son muy diferentes a las de los humanos. Los animales pueden tener un dibujo como realmente son, aunque también puede haber híbridos entre humanos (véase kemono). Los robots y monstruos pueden ser de tamaño gigantesco como los rascacielos, aunque también pueden presentar características chibi, de manera cómica. Algunos estilos de dibujo predominantes en el anime son: Bishōjo. Literalmente, "joven hermosa". Bishōnen. Literalmente, "joven hermoso". Moé. Estilo que exagera las características "tiernas" de los personajes. Chibi. Personajes muy pequeños como muñequitos. Exageran las características infantiles. Audioeditar Véase también: Música en el anime La banda sonora utilizada en los diferentes formatos suele ser llamada OST como abreviación de Original Soundtrack. Esta puede estar compuesta de: Opening (o apertura): Canción puesta al inicio de la animación (ovas y capítulos de series) cuando aparecen los créditos iniciales, es acompañada una animación que suele caracterizar la serie. Pueden ser interpretadas o compuestas por bandas o cantantes populares en Japón. Ending (o clausura): Canción puesta al final de la animación (ovas y capítulos de series) cuando aparecen los créditos finales, es acompañada una animación más simple que la del opening. Pueden ser interpretadas o compuestas por bandas o cantantes populares en Japón. Soundtrack central (Banda sonora): Canciones que se utilizan para acompañar las escenas, dependiendo de los directores, puede usarse una composición compleja de ópera.36 BGM o Background Music: Pistas musicales (muy pequeñas que no alcanzan a ser una canción) utilizadas para acompañar las escenas. Bonus o Extras: Canciones compuestas especialmente para la animación pero que no aparecen en ésta. Pueden ser piezas inspiradas en ésta o canciones pensadas desde el punto de vista de un personaje e interpretadas por el mismo seiyū, actor de voz, como ejemplo véase la canción himitsu del tercer OST de Noir o los Image Character Song de K-ON!. Debido al tipo de difusión histórica del anime son más populares los términos ingleses que sus traducciones al español. El reparto de actores de voces en el anime es llamado Seiyū. La profesión Seiyū es conocida y desarrollada en Japón.37 Cameos en el animeeditar Véase también: Cameo En muchas series, es posible encontrar que sus personajes o su historia hacen referencias a otros anime, ya sea que un personaje sea parecido físicamente o que la historia sea igual o parecida a otra, generalmente muy popular, puede que sea de un anime, como también puede que sea de un videojuego, manga, novela visual, novela ligera, etc. Directores reconocidoseditar El estudio Ghiblieditar Isao Takahata y Hayao Miyazaki, tras abandonar Toei Doga se hallaban trabajando en series de televisión, pero éste último sentía grandes deseos de volver al cine de dibujos para la pantalla grande. Miyazaki conseguirá firmar como director su primera película gracias al encargo recibido de adaptar para el cine el popular personaje televisivo de Lupin III, en El castillo de Cagliostro (1979). Gracias al ritmo rápido que le insufló Miyazaki y a unos gags basados sobre todo en la acción, resultó una obra altamente reconocida.38 Miyazaki publicaba desde 1982 en la revista especializada Animage el manga Nausicaä del Valle del Viento, que gozaba de gran prestigio.39 Gracias a ello, surge el proyecto de que Miyazaki realizara una versión para el cine, que Takahata se responsabilizará de producir. Por su parte Miyazaki, además de dirigir, se encargó también del argumento, guion y story board. Aparece así la película del mismo título en 1984, donde Miyazaki retrata una Tierra devastada por la guerra, donde la humanidad está en peligro de extinguirse. A pesar de tratar un tema tan poco comercial como el de la relación entre los seres humanos y la Naturaleza, el público mostró una gran respuesta. Gracias al éxito de esta película, Takahata y Miyazaki convencen al magnate del mundo editorial Yasuyoshi Tokuma para que colabore en la formación de sus propios estudios de cine de animación, inaugurándose de esta forma en 1985 el Studio Ghibli.40 Dentro de estos, Miyazaki dirigirá títulos como Laputa, el castillo en el cielo (1986), vagamente inspirada en Los viajes de Gulliver de Jonathan Swift; Mi vecino Totoro (1988), con una extraña criatura de los bosques que sólo los niños de corazón limpio pueden ver; Majo no takkyūbin (1989), sobre las penalidades de una joven bruja, y Porco Rosso (1992). Por su parte, Takahata dirige La tumba de las luciérnagas (1988), basada en un argumento de Akiyuki Nosaka, que relata la historia de dos hermanos a los que los bombardeos norteamericanos durante la guerra han dejado huérfanos. Tras ésta, realizará Heisei Tanuki Gassen Ponpoko (Pom Poko, 1994), donde los tanuki protagonistas ven amenazada su morada por el desarrollo urbanístico y deciden pasar a la defensa empleando sus habilidades para transformar su apariencia. Todas estas producciones tuvieron gran éxito comercial y repercusión también en el extranjero, donde empezó a cobrar fama el nombre del Studio Ghibli.41 Mamoru Oshiieditar En Japón es muy reconocido el anime de Mamoru Oshii (1951).42 Tras trabajar un tiempo para la televisión, Oshii llama pronto la atención por su serie Urusei Yatsura así como por la muy posterior Patlabor. Sin embargo, el nombre de Oshii llegará a las audiencias occidentales gracias a Ghost in the shell (1995). En la edición de Cannes de abril de 2004 presentó Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004), que viene a ser una secuela de la película de 1995. Katsuhiro Ōtomoeditar Katsuhiro Ōtomo (1954) alcanzó fama internacional gracias a su Akira (1988), basado en un manga de creación propia, tras el cual viene la película Memories (1995), codirigida con Koji Morimoto y Tensai Okamura. Años después, regresaría dirigiendo la película Steamboy (2004), una historia del steampunk más tradicional y con un presupuesto millonario.43 Hayao Miyazakieditar Con el estreno de La princesa Mononoke (1997) vuelve a resonar el nombre del Studio Ghibli. Con esta historia ambientada en la era Muromachi (siglos XIV a XVI), se vuelve al tema de la Naturaleza amenazada por los seres humanos. Sobrepasando todas las expectativas, la recaudación rebasa los diez mil millones de yenes, superando incluso a la norteamericana E. T.: El extraterrestre.44 Miyazaki, que había declarado a los medios de comunicación que ésta sería su última película, se retractará poco tiempo después de dicha afirmación. Miyazaki volvió a la dirección en 2001 con El viaje de Chihiro, historia de una niña que, para salvar a sus padres atrapados por una bruja, arriesga su vida internándose en una gigantesca casa de baños poblada por dioses aprendiendo a valerse por sí misma. Volvió a renovar el listón de taquilla, con unos ingresos de 150 millones de dólares, igual a la de Titanic.44 En la edición de febrero de 2002 del Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín consigue el Oso de oro y en marzo de 2003 el Oscar a la mejor película de animación, hechos ampliamente recogidos por la prensa japonesa.12 Miyazaki regresó más tarde con Hauru no Ugoku Shiro (traducida como El castillo ambulante, El increíble castillo vagabundo y El castillo andante, 2004). En septiembre de 2005 Miyazaki recibe el León de Oro a su carrera.45 En cambio Takahata, su compañero, después del fracaso comercial de Mis vecinos los Yamadas (1999), se mantiene apartado del anime.46 La industria del animeeditar Produccióneditar La estructura de la industria moderna del anime.47 Entre la década de 1990 y el 2000, la producción de anime se ha incrementado de una manera muy grande:48 En el 2001 las películas, videos y las producciones de televisión alcanzaron una cantidad aproximada de ciento ochenta mil millones de yenes, y en cuanto a la exhibición se estima de 43 mil millones de yenes. También la cantidad de emisiones de televisión ha sido muy significativa: Año Emisión en la mañana Emisión en la tarde Emisión en la noche Total 1996 643 850 1,090 2,583 1997 667 660 1,261 2,588 1998 673 452 1,406 2,531 1999 906 393 1,254 2,553 2000 724 271 1,291 2,286 Compañías de animeeditar El número de creadores de anime en Japón es de 3657requerida y el número de empresas es de 247requerida. La cantidad de licencias ha generado 3.937.000.000 de dólares,requerida y la exhibición 8.110.000.requerida También si tomamos en cuenta que, Toei Animation, siendo la compañía de anime más grande de Japónrequerida, ha generado grandes cantidades de ingresos procedentes de ventas de productos de anime en Japón y fuera de él:requerida Año Ingresos en millones de yenes fuera de Japón Ingresos en millones de yenes en Japón 1999 1,561 8,233 2000 5,452 9,393 2001 7,154 8,876 2002 6,253 11,442 Dentro de las compañías, están los estudios de animación en actividad, como principalesrequerida: Nombre Fundación Empleados Aniplex 1997 50 Bee Train 1997 70 BONES 1998 Eiken 1952 50 GAINAX 1981 20 Gonzo 1992 155 J.C.Staff 1986 120 Kyoto Animation 1981 67 Madhouse 1972 120 Manglobe 2002 Nippon Animation 1975 100 Production I.G 1987 184 Satelight 1995 77 Studio 4°C 1986 Studio Ghibli 1985 150 Studio Nue 1972 Studio Pierrot 1979 Sunrise 1972 170 Tatsunoko 1962 43 Toei Animation 1956 462 TMS Entertainment 1964 298 Formatoseditar Hay diferentes formatos de producción usados: Series de televisióneditar Son el formato más común y muchas están basadas en un manga. Para los estrenos de cada serie en Japón, suele presentarse un episodio por semana, en temporadas de 13 o 26 capítulos por motivos de calendario, duran media hora y al igual que todos los programas de televisión hay cortes comerciales.49 De ahí puede variar su distribución en otras partes del mundo. A diferencia de las series occidentales, las series anime no se dividían en segundas temporadas hasta el año 2012, en el que por motivos económicos, los productores de anime ahora pueden interrumpir la producción o la transmisión por un tiempo y más adelante continuar donde se quedaron. Al considerarse este proceso como una especie de "brecha" entre episodios se le considera segunda temporada a los episodios que le siguen y se cuentan a partir del número en que quedó la temporada anterior. Jormungand II: Perfect Order es un claro ejemplo de segunda temporada para la serie Jormungand. Cuando una serie ha terminado de producirse y después de un tiempo sale una continuación, no se considera como una "segunda temporada", sino como una secuela o serie relacionada. La primera serie de televisión de anime fue Otogi Manga Calendar, que tuvo 366 episodios en total con 2 temporadas. Actualmente, Astroboy es considerado como el primer anime emitido en televisión, aunque fue el segundo luego de Otogi Manga Calendar.requerida OVAeditar Artículo principal: OVA Abreviación de original video animation ('animación original en video') o también only video available ("solo disponible en video"). Son producciones animadas destinadas para su consumo en video que normalmente no se emiten en televisión. Su duración de un episodio puede variar de unos solos minutos a 45 minutos, y a veces pueden ser complementos de la historia. Es un capítulo especial (casi siempre no va de acuerdo con la historia) pero no es película. También es común que contengan un opening y un ending diferente a los de la serie.requerida Películaseditar Son los largometrajes producidos por las compañías, pueden ser historias originales basadas en algún manga o muchas veces en las series de anime que pueden presentar historias alternas o un tiempo lógico establecido de la serie. Normalmente este complejo (de 50 a 120 minutos) de películas difieren bastante de otros formatos de animación -por ejemplo, la calidad de imagen- y en consecuencia causa mayores costes de producción.49 Algunos anime presentan un amplio repertorio de películas, como Doraemon o Pokémon. Especiales de televisióneditar Especial como bonificación de la serie, a veces no está relacionado con la historia básica que se muestra en la serie de televisión. Normalmente suelen transmitirse en televisión por ser día feriado durante el cambio de estación; a veces después de la conclusión de anime. La bonificación de la serie suele estar estrechamente vinculada con la trama de la serie, pero no necesariamente la continúa. A veces es alterna a la historia principal y muestra escenas de la serie con otro punto de vista y escenas inesperadas. A menudo en la bonificación circular de la serie, la historia ha estado trabajando con la serie, pero absolutamente no cambia el actual estado de continuidad. Una serie puede ser omitida sin que se pierda. Normalmente para entender la serie de bonificación se exige el conocimiento de los antecedentes de la serie: puede verse en los especiales de Love Hina posteriores a dicha serie de televisión. ONAeditar Artículo principal: Original Net Anime ONA (original net animation, "animación creada por Internet") de anime especialmente diseñado para su distribución en Internet. El formato ONA aún no es muy usado y su duración es por lo general corta.50 Un ejemplo de este es Azumanga Web Daioh y Candy Boy. Géneroseditar En el anime, suelen haber géneros que se encuentran en los medios audiovisuales. Estos son acción, aventura, comedia, ciencia ficción, drama, historias infantiles, Psicológica, fantasía medieval, romance y terror. Gran parte de las series de anime pueden incluir dos o más géneros de los dichos. Por ejemplo, acción y aventura pueden ser combinados de muy buena manera, lo que se da en series como One Piece, donde los personajes recorren lugares distintos y, a la vez, hay peleas. Hay muchas series de este tipo, y es más común verlas en el shōnen. Así también, drama y romance se combinan de muy buena manera, y muchas series suelen mezclarlos (especialmente en el Shōjo). También, misterio y terror, como en Detective Conan, MONSTER y Death Note. Géneros demográficoseditar La siguiente tabla muestra los géneros usados exclusivamente para anime y manga:51 Kodomo (子供? literalmente "niño"): anime enfocado hacia el público infantil. Ejemplos: Hamtaro, Nichijou, Doraemon, Heidi. Shōnen (少年? literalmente "chico" o "muchacho"): anime para chicos y chicas adolescentes o preadolescentes protagonizado por un chico adolescente, en el que suelen haber elementos mágicos y combates de todo tipo. Ejemplos: Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto. Shōjo (少女? literalmente "chica" o "muchacha"): anime enfocado a público adolescente femenino, generalmente con protagonista principal una chica. Ejemplos: Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shugo Chara, Kaichō wa Maid-sama! Seinen (青年? literalmente "hombre"): anime enfocado a hombres adultos, ya que contiene alto nivel de violencia, gore, escenas sexuales. Ejemplos: Speed Grapher, Hellsing, Berserk, Monster, y Elfen Lied Josei (女性? literalmente "mujer"): anime como audiencia objetivo las mujeres jóvenes adultas. Donde abarca los géneros dramáticos o recuentos de la vida, también sobre sexo desde el punto de vista femenino. Ejemplos: Nana Géneros temáticoseditar Otra forma de clasificar al anime es mediante la temática, estilo o gag que se utiliza como centro de la historia. Así, tenemos: Anime progresivo: animación hecha con propósito de emular la originalidad japonesa. Ejemplos: Serial Experiments Lain, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Paranoia Agent.requerida Comedia con parodia: animación con un gran sentido de la comedia, en la que se representan escenas o situaciones similares a las de otras animaciones, se usan nombres similares, hacen cosas similares, etc. Ejemplos: Gintama, Hayate no Gotoku!, Seitokai no Ichizon, Baka to Test to Shōkanjū, Sket Dance. Cyberpunk: La historia sucede en un mundo donde los avances tecnológicos toman parte crucial en la historia, junto con algún grado de desintegración o cambio radical en el orden social.. Ejemplo: Akira, Ghost in the shell, Battle Angel: Alita, Megazone 23, Bubblegum Crisis, Goku Midnight Eye, Cyber City Oedo 808, Accel World, Genocyber, Ergo Proxy. Ecchi: es la pronunciación de la letra H en japonés, presentando situaciones eróticas o subidas de tono llevadas a la comedia. Ejemplo: Golden Boy, Kissxsis, Vandread, To Love-Ru, Sora no Otoshimono. Si se sobreexplota el erotismo, usándolo en gran parte de las escenas, pasa a ser fan service. La diferencia entre éstos es que el Ecchi usa las escenas eróticas moderadamente. Gekiga: término usado para los anime dirigidos a un público adulto, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el hentai. El término, literalmente, significa "imágenes dramáticas". Ejemplo: Ashita no Joe, Kyojin no Hoshi, Golgo 13, Wicked City, Omohide Poro Poro, Hotaru no Haka, School Days Gore: anime literalmente sangriento. Ejemplos: Elfen Lied, Gantz, Genocyber, Deadman Wonderland, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Kara no Kyōkai, Another, Mirai Nikki. Harem: muchas mujeres son atraídas por un mismo hombre o viceversa. Ejemplos: Rosario + Vampire,To Love-Ru, Love Hina, Onegai Twins, Sora no Otoshimono, To Aru Majutsu no Index, School Days Harem Reverso: muchos hombres son atraídos por una misma mujer. Ejemplo: Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Starry Sky, Amnesia, Hanasakeru Seishōnen, Brothers Conflict. Hentai (変態? literalmente "pervertido") aunque dentro de Japón no se emplea el término, sino Ero-Anime エロアニメ (animación erótica): anime dirigido a mayores de edad. Incluye contenidos sexuales explícitos. Ejemplos: Bible Black, Aki Sora, La Blue Girl. Kemono: humanos con rasgos de animales o viceversa. Ejemplo: Black Cat, Inuyasha, Sonic X. Loli: romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niñas menores, este también se puede dar entre una niña menor y un adulto. Ejemplos: Kodomo no Jikan. Algunos pasan a ser completamente yuri. Mahō shōjo: magical girl, chica-bruja o con poderes mágicos. Ejemplos: Corrector Yui, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura. Mecha: robots gigantes o armas biológicas. Ejemplos: Macross, Gundam, Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Eureka Seven, Code Geass, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Accel World, The Vision Of Escaflowne . Meitantei: es una historia policíaca. Ejemplos: Sherlock Holmes, Detective Conan, Death Note, Gosick. Nekketsu: Tipo de manga en el que abundan las escenas de acción protagonizadas por un personaje exaltado que defiende valores como la amistad y la superación personal. Ejemplo: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Pokemon, Beyblade. Post-apocalíptico: la historia sucede en un mundo devastado. Ejemplo: El Puño de la Estrella del Norte, Shingeki no Kyojin, Highschool of the Dead, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Pshicological Contrast: La historia parte como una típica comedia o como una bella historia, pero luego de algún suceso toma un rumbo totalmente distinto y se vuelve horrorosa y dramática. Puede contener gore. Ejemplos: Higurashi no naku koro ni, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, School Days. Romakome: es una comedia romántica. Ejemplos: Lovely Complex, School Rumble, Love Hina, Toradora!, Kaichō wa Maid-sama!,Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, entre otras. Sentai: en anime, se refiere a un grupo de superheróes. Ejemplo: Cyborg 009, Mega Man, Super Sentai. Shōjo-ai o Yuri: romance homosexual entre chicas o mujeres. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Strawberry Panic, Kannazuki no Miko, Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito , Aoi Hana. Shōnen-ai o Yaoi: romance homosexual entre chicos u hombres. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Gakuen Heaven, Junjou Romantica, Gravitation, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Koi Suru Boukun, Tight-rope, Sensitive Pornograph, Maiden Rose, Loveless. Shota: romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niños menores, este también se puede dar entre un niño menor y un adulto. Ejemplos: Boku no Pico, Papa to kiss in the dark. Algunos pasan a ser completamente yaoi. Spokon: historias deportivas. Ejemplos: Slam Dunk, Captain Tsubasa, Initial D, Eyeshield 21, The Prince of Tennis, Chihayafuru, Inazuma Eleven, Major, Ookiku Furikabutte, Kuroko no Basket. Steampunk: La historia se basa en los avances tecnológicos a vapor. Ejemplo: Full Metal Alchemist, Last Exile, Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, Future Boy Conan. Victoriana Fantástica: La historia sigue a un chico/chica del siglo 19 que normalmente tiene alguna relación con alguna organización religiosa o gubernamental y que se enfrenta a energías sobrenaturales. Ejemplos: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts, Kuroshitsuji. Victoriana Histórica: A diferencia de la fantástica, la historia nos muestra sucesos que ocurrieron en el siglo 19, y con un toque de romance o comedia. Ejemplos: Emma, Gankutsuō. Virtual World: En este caso los protagonistas están dentro de un videojuego online y siguen una historia que puede ir variando mucho. Ejemplos: .Hack, Accel World, Sword Art Online. Survival Game: Este género es bastante conocido y siempre tiene bastante gore. Las historias de este tipo tratan de varios personajes que por X motivo se ven obligados a participar en un juego de supervivencia ya sea mantandose entre compañeros o haciendo equipo con otras personas. Ejemplos: Gantz, Mirai Nikki, Btooom!, Deadman Wonderland. Distribución del anime fuera de Japóneditar Asiaeditar La animación japonesa es muy popular en Taiwán, Corea del Sur, China y el sudeste de Asia, donde la serie para niños Doraemon ha sido particularmente exitoso en Tailandia y Filipinas a principios de los noventa, al igual que Pokémon.52 En la televisión de Medio Oriente, con la serie de UFO Robo Grendizer.53 Europaeditar El anime ha tenido radiodifusión televisiva en Europa: además de la de España, en Italia y Francia ha sufrido en el cambio de los años setenta y ochenta una "invasión pacífica". De hecho, en Francia el primer anime se transmitió en 1974, con las series Ribon no Kishi y Kimba, El León Blanco, pero la importación masiva comenzó sólo después del éxito de la serie UFO Robo Grendizer transmitida en 1978.54 En Italia se transmite actualmente anime por la señal de MTV.55 En Alemania la programación de televisión de anime es un fenómeno bastante reciente. Las primeras series de transmisión en el oeste de Alemania fueron Speed Racer en 1971 y Capitán Futuro en 1980. Sus éxitos no eran enormes, ya que a veces eran acusados de ser demasiado violentos e inadecuados para los niños y sólo con la consiguiente transmisión de la serie La Rosa de Versalles y las de deportes Kickers y Mila Superstar a mediados de los noventa el anime ha encontrado más espacio en la programación alemana.56 57 La situación en el Reino Unido ha sido muy diferente, donde el anime prácticamente no había tenido espacio en la televisión, pero cuando el mercado del video doméstico del anime se había afianzado desde el final de los ochenta con la venta de películas VHS de Akira y el nacimiento de Manga Video, a diferencia de Italia y Francia, esto ha ocurrido sólo en la segunda mitad de los noventa.56 El reciente éxito internacional recogidos de largometrajes de Hayao Miyazaki y el Studio Ghibli abrió las puertas de celebración japonés también en países como Finlandia y Polonia,56 mientras que en abril de 2007 en Rumania, Hungría y República Checa han sido el lanzamiento de Animax, el canal temático de pago por satélite de Sony, un canal de anime que emite 24 horas del día, más tarde integrándose Alemania y Portugal.58 Españaeditar Artículo principal: Historia del anime y manga en España En España se transmitió la serie Meteoro, un anime de carreras de coches creado por Tatsuo Yoshida conocido en Occidente como Speed Racer. En los años 1970 TVE emitió las series Heidi y Marco y después Mazinger Z. En los años 1980 se emitió Candy Candy. A pesar de que estas series alcanzaron gran popularidad, a partir de los noventa, cuando las series Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball y Captain Tsubasa resultaron muy populares, se las comenzó a concebir como parte de un grupo muy extenso de series de animación realizadas en Japón con características estilísticas similares. Otras series emitidas fueron Kimagure Orange Road, City Hunter, Los Gatos Samurai y Sailor Moon entre muchas otras. En España actualmente son transmitidos por Buzz, Boing y algunos por la señal española de Disney XD y Cartoon Network. En la década de 2000 se ha incrementado mucho la programación, a pesar de que es muy inferior al transmitido en Japón.59 El 12 de abril de 2008 comenzó a emitir en España el canal ANIMAX, dedicado casi íntegramente a la programación anime. Américaeditar Estados Unidos y Canadáeditar En América el anime empezó en Estados Unidos en 1961 con la película Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke (bajo el nombre de Magic Boy),60 y después Astroboy que fue la primera serie transmitida.61 En ese país han sido notables tanto las ediciones a referencias culturales y el aplicamiento de censura a ciertas series por parte de algunas compañías, éstas con el objetivo de que sean aptas para todo público.62 63 Debido a esto se han lanzado muchas series en DVD bajo el sello "uncut" (sin cortes), generando muchas ganancias para los distribuidores.64 En Canadá, el anime ha tenido un impacto parecido al de Estados Unidos, uno de los canales que transmite anime en ese país es YTV.65 América Latinaeditar En Latinoamérica, el anime empezó a distribuirse en los años 1970 empezando por Panamá, Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela, México, Uruguay, Perú, Chile, Guatemala, Ecuador y Argentina con las series Heidi, Princesa caballero, Candy Candy y Meteoro.66 Les seguirían Kimba, El León Blanco, Mazinger Z,67 en los 80s.68 Muchas de estas series eran transmitidas en la televisión abierta de muchos países latinoamericanos. A partir de 1990 el anime empezó a tomar mucha popularidad con Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth y las sagas de Dragon Ball y más tarde InuYasha, Pokémon, Digimon,Sonic X, Card Captor Sakura, Detective Conan, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Inazuma Eleven, Yu-Gi-Oh , Ranma 1/2 y Hamtaro. Los canales distribuidores en esa época eran Magic Kids, Locomotion, Fox Kids, Cartoon Network y varios canales de señal abierta. Pero en Latinoamérica desde 2006 la emisión de anime en la región se redujo considerablemente, debido a la cancelación de Toonami en 2007 en CN LA, el desvío de enfoque y muerte de Animax (sucesor de Locomotion, luego de que fuera comprado por Sony) en 2011 y la salida de aire de ZAZ en 2012, junto con el cierre de Cloverway en 2007 con lo que redujo la llegada de nuevos títulos para Latinoamérica. Actualmente los únicos canales que emiten anime con regularidad y proporción es Etc...TV a pesar de que es exclusivo para Chile.69 , seguido por Mixplay.tv y en menor medida Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. En la actualidad los distribuidores de anime para América Latina son Televix , Comarex (Distribuye actualmente series propiedad de TMS Entertainment), Ledafilms (Distribuye principalmente series propiedad de Enoki Films), Alebrije Entertainment (Distribuye los animes de Toei Animation y además posee la biblioteca de series de la extinta Cloverway), Rose Entertainment (que desde 2012 distribuye parte del catálogo de series de Viz Media). Actualmente el anime en Latinoamérica se ve con regularidad en los recientemente lanzados servicios streaming, como Netflix que tiene en su catálogo varios animes en su servicio en 2012 y con la llegada de Crunchyroll a la región se acento este mercado dentro de la internet en apostar al streaming. Australia y Nueva Zelandaeditar En la última década Australia y Nueva Zelanda también se han convertido en grandes importadores de animación japonesa, como lo demuestra las actividades de la editorial Home Video Madman Entertainment70 71 y el canal Animax en la telefonía móvil.58 Áfricaeditar La propaganda del anime en África es una historia reciente. Con excepción de la edición en árabe de UFO Robo Grendizer, que se transmitió con éxito en Egipto a comienzos de los años ochenta,72 la animación japonesa ha encontrado espacio en el mercado en el continente africano sólo a partir del 2000, en particular en Sudáfrica,73 y el canal Animax en la telefonía móvil.58 En 2007, sin embargo, Sony ha lanzado su canal de televisión por satélite Animax también en varios estados africanos, como Sudáfrica, Namibia, Kenia, Botsuana, Zambia, Mozambique, Lesotho y Zimbabue.74 Censura y polémicaseditar Cuando varias series son licenciadas fuera de Japón, es posible que por malentendidos culturales se editen esas series. El paralelo crecimiento de la popularidad del anime fuera de Japón toma el creciente número de los adversarios de este género de la animación.9 La crítica más importante es en opinión de muchos el número excesivo de escenas de violencia y erotismo en el anime,5 6 54 comportamiento inapropiado y la visualización de los deportes, colección de anime otaku que a veces lleva a las formas patológicas (retirada de la realidad, cerca de la agresividad es llamada Toxicomanía).75 En los países europeos y en los Estados Unidos los productos de anime japonés deben pasar una evaluación preliminar como se define en edad-audiencia y en ocasiones adaptar la trama a una demografía de menor edad, por lo que el editor de las obras corta las escenas violentas.76 En Estados Unidos han sido editadas muchas series por considerarse inapropiadas para el público infantil, por lo que cambian su contenido para hacerlos más accesible a los niños, también se editan referencias culturales japonesas a estadounidenses. Por ejemplo, 4Kids Entertainment hace las ediciones antes mencionadas, pero también lanzó los DVD de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Shaman King sin cortes.77 Aún con la censura en Shaman King, algunos investigadores también la encontraron inapropiada para el público infantil.78 Muchos se molestaron con la edición en One Piece, haciéndola muy infantil, aun cuando pertenece al género shonen. Pero FUNimation adquirió los derechos exclusivos en Estados Unidos para doblarla en abril de 2007 sin cortes.79 También para Latinoamérica suelen cortar algunas escenas cuando se transmiten por televisión abierta. Cabe destacar la polémica que han tenido el anime transmitido en televisión, por ejemplo Dragon Ball Z, algunos investigadores consideran a la serie como sexista y violenta,80 en donde también se considera inapropiado poner las series violentas como programas infantiles.81 En Europa, algunas series tienen un parecido cambio como en Estados Unidos, con el mismo fin de hacerlas más apta para todo el público.54 La polémica que han tenido ha sido por ejemplo en España y otros países, se cree que todo lo referente a la animación es algo infantil, por esto se han dado muchos malentendidos en la transmisión por las cadenas de televisión.82 También tuvo polémicas al hacer un estudio con niños, en donde se consideraban que los que veían esta serie no entendían lo que realmente pasaba en ésta.83 El canal televisivo La Sexta empezó a incluir hentai en su programación, pero fue retirada días después.84 Impacto culturaleditar La combinación de comunidades de Internet y el incremento del material de anime desde imágenes hasta videos, hizo lo que es el fandom en el anime.85 Una de las influencias que ha tenido los fansub, ha sido por parte de Bandai, quienes agradecieron a éstos por hacer popular la serie Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu a los que hablan en inglés.86 A su vez, estos mismos fansub incrementaron el conocimiento del anime en el mundo de igual o mayor forma que los animes en las décadas de 1980 y 1990.requerida Grandes éxitos a lo largo de la historia del anime han difundido este tipo de expresión en sucesivas oleadas, normalmente películas de alto impacto que llaman la atención de nuevos sectores hacia la industria del anime. Dentro de estas películas se puede encontrar: Akira, Ghost in the Shell, y El viaje de Chihiro ganadora del oscar a la mejor película de animación en 200287 y de un Oso de Oro en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín (2001).requerida Un ejemplo claro de la asimilación en el mundo es la producción española Gisaku (2005) que es el primer largometraje de estilo anime realizado íntegramente en Europarequerida. El suceso fenomenal multimillonario de la franquicia de Pokémon,88 ha ayudado grandemente a la serie de éste, y a los diferentes spin-off de la serie, que después de iniciarse a trasmitirse, sigue vigente todavía. También existe el Anime-Influenciado, que es animación hecha fuera de Japón, pero con el estilo anime.89 Parte de estas series es hecha en Estados Unidos, Europa y otras partes de Asia. Como por ejemplo Avatar: la leyenda de Aang. Los creadores de las series de Megas XLR y The Boondocks, han comentado que se inspiraron en el anime para la creación de éstas.90 91 Un equipo de producción francesa para la serie Ōban Star-Racers fue movido a Tokio para colaborar con un equipo de producción japonesa sobre el Hal Film Maker.92 Críticos y fans en general del anime no considera al anime influenciado como anime.93 Otro tipos de adaptación ha sido parte de la Biblia en el anime, específicamente el Antiguo Testamento, a la vez ésta ha estado con el asesoramiento de El Vaticano, y hecho para todo público,94 y no sólo al anime ha sido adaptada la Biblia, sino que también al manga. Algunas series animadas de televisión estadounidense también han hecho parodias o referencias al anime como en South Park ("Chinpokomon" y el episodio de "Good Times With Weapons"). Otra serie con parodias es Perfect Hair Forever. También las series de Los Simpson y Los padrinos mágicos, han hecho diferentes parodias.requerida Subcultura otakueditar Artículo principal: Otaku Akihabara: considerada la ciudad tecnológica de Japón y la de mayor concentración de otakus. Al igual que las películas, las series de animación pueden dar lugar a un seguimiento masivo,64 especialmente si van dirigidas a niños o jóvenes. En ese caso, puede ocurrir que se genere una variedad de artículos de mercadotécnia extendiéndolo a áreas como videojuegos, películas y artículos de colección. Puede que la fama de una serie quede confinada en un área relativamente pequeña o que, por el contrario, se extienda por medio mundo. Casi todas las series de animación japonesa pasan inadvertidas para el público general. A pesar de ello, pueden ofrecer historias, personajes, escenas, frases míticas, guiños a otras series, que pasarán a formar parte de la cultura otaku. Las convenciones de anime aparecieron por la década de 1990. Actualmente las convenciones se han hecho en varias partes del mundo, principalmente en Asia, Europa y América.95 En muchas convenciones de manga y anime hay concursos de karaoke en que los asistentes podrán interpretar sus canciones preferidas de apertura y clausura, j-pop, j-rock, gente disfrazada de sus personajes favoritos de anime (cosplay), coreografías, entre otros,96 recientemente ha aparecido un nuevo nombre para los que les gusta mucho el anime: "akiba-kei", usado para hacer connotación exclusiva a aquellos fanáticos del animé que tienen un mayor conocimiento de este y menos fanatismo yendo a conferencias de éstos, conciertos de j-pop entre otros.97 Véase tambiéneditar Descarga (5).jpg Descarga (1).jpg Wiki-background Categoría:Animes